Alerta Laranja
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Chegou a hora! Hermione está pronta para ter o bebê e Ron achou que nada pudesse deixar seu dia mais emocionante...


_**Alerta laranja. **_

_N/A:_ Essa fic foi escrita para dar continuidade a outras duas fics minhas, _'Amor é tudo que se precisa'_ e '_Um caminho longo e sinuoso'_. Uma oneshot divertida, mostrando um importante evento que aconteceu nove meses após o final da história anterior.

Para manter a tradição, a música é _Blackbird_, dos Beatles.

_Obs:_ Essa fic faz parte do Projeto Fanfic100. O tema é o número 29, _Nascimento_. Mais informações sobre esse projeto, na página do meu perfil aqui mesmo no ff net.

* * *

A emoção já havia invadido Ron ao ponto de quase levá-lo a loucura, e ainda assim, ele não acreditava no que estava vendo. Tudo sempre o levou a acreditar que esse dia nunca chegaria, mas mesmo assim, a pequena chama de esperança que ele sempre havia carregado parecia estar prestes a se mostrar verdadeira, e a pouco tempo de se transformar num incêndio de alegrias e surpresas. 

- Vamos!! Estamos quase lá!

- Sim, acha logo esse pomo!

Chudley Cannons, o time mais desacreditado da história do quadribol inglês, ganhava a final do Campeonato Britânico por 450 pontos a sofridos 290 marcados pelo Tutshill Tornados, e já há mais de meia hora garantia a vitória, independente da captura do pomo.

- Vamos lá, Crowell!!!

Há mais de um século o time travava uma campanha de péssimos resultados nos campeonatos, mas mesmo assim, seus fãs jamais o abandonaram. Quando escolheu os canhões laranjas como time preferido, Ron fora fortemente repreendido pelo pai, torcedor assíduo do Puddlemere United, e ridicularizado pelos irmãos mais velhos, que torciam para variados times, mas jamais perderiam a chance de gozar do irmão caçula por apostar num time cuja última vitória fora na Era Vitoriana.

Mas havia algo neles que chamara a atenção de Ron desde criança. Ele próprio mal sabia o que era, mas fato é que não é possível mandar nesses assuntos do coração.

- O Edwards viu o pomo?

Harry, apesar de não partilhar do fanatismo do amigo, estava quase que igualmente animado com a partida. Já estava sendo falado que ela entraria para a história como a melhor final do último século. Com seis horas de duração, o jogo já havia se tornado o mais longo das últimas duas décadas. Harry apontava para o apanhador do Tornados, que voava como uma bala até o chão, sendo seguido por menos de um metro por John Crowell, apanhador do Chudley Cannons.

- É uma finta de Wronski! – disse Ron, usando seu binóculo para observar minuciosamente o espaço da quadra onde os dois jogadores estavam. – Ah, Crowell, você não vai cair nessa, vai?

Como se tivesse ouvido Ron – e todos as outras centenas de torcedores do estádio -, o jogador desviou e disparou para o outro lado do campo como um borrão laranja, deixando o oponente voando em direção ao chão sozinho.

Em alguns segundos, um balaço, vindo do batedor do Chudley mais próximo atingiu o ombro de Edwards, fazendo com que ele rodopiasse no ar, por pouco não atravessando um dos aros do campo adversário.

- Genial! – murmurou Ron, observando o jogador com o binóculo e identificando ao menos três xingamentos proferidos por ele ao montar novamente na vassoura e sair voando atrás do pomo.

- Essa tem que ser uma jogada nova! O arranjo entre Crowell e o batedor? Foi brilhante! – Harry estava quase grudando o binóculo no vidro que separava o campo do camarote especial do Ministério.

_- Com certeza essa é uma das jogadas mais excepcionais já criadas, desde... Bem, a Finta, do polonês Wronski._ – Brutus Scrimgeour, narrava a partida de uma cabine ao lado, onde também se encontrava seu irmão Rufus, chefe do Departamento de Aurores e alguns outros funcionários do ministério. _– E o Chudley Cannons marca novamente, com uma linda jogada de sua linda artilheira Mary Stanley. Mary lançou nessa semana sua linha de perfumes, e... _

- Mais um! Sim! – Ron já havia, sem perceber, subido em sua poltrona, e agora pulava de excitação. Seu chapéu laranja estava perdido em algum lugar da cabine, e o emblema do time, bordado em sua camiseta, já estava amassado de tanto ser apertado nos momentos de nervosismo.

- Mas cadê esse pomo... – Harry, por um instinto antigo que não adormeceria tão cedo, vasculhava o enorme campo com seu binóculo, em busca da pequena bola dourada. Algumas vezes ele havia gritado ter avistado algo, mas como nenhum jogador fora ao seu encontro, ele não descobrira ser ou não alarme falso.

- Harry, você está perdendo uma baita de uma jogada... Não! Maldita Spours!

- E Gillian Spours marca para os Tornados, deixando o placar 300 a 460, para os canhões laranjas de Chudley!

- Ah, pega logo esse pomo, seu idiota...

- Ali, tá ali! – Harry pegou o binóculo de Ron e direcionou-o para o canto do gramado, onde ele pôde ver, claramente, a bola dourada pairando tranqüilamente.

- Por Merlin, Crowell, veja logo isso…! – Ron murmurou, novamente apertando a camisa na altura do peito.

Porém nenhum dos jogadores pareceu perceber a localização do pomo, e logo um balaço voou naquela direção, fazendo a bolinha brilhante sumir novamente.

- _E O Chudley Cannons continua a manter-se na frente e não parece dar sinais de desistir! No entanto, o próprio Chudley sabe o que é uma virada de jogo, afinal foi com uma bela virada que ele se tornou líder do campeonato britânico há nove meses..._

- Vamos... Vamos... – Ron murmurava para si mesmo, enquanto todo seu corpo pulsava de nervosismo. O ar da cabine parecia mais quente, e ele alargou a gola da camiseta com calor.

- Ron, você está ouvindo isso? – Um emaranhado de cabelos pretos cobriu a visão do ruivo, e após piscar uma vez ele lembrou-se de tirar os binóculos dos olhos. Harry o encarava com uma expressão intrigada e após parar por um momento, Ron ouviu um barulho agudo vindo de perto deles. – O que é isso?

- Não sei...

Uma explosão ocorreu no estádio, quando, novamente, Mary Stanley lançou a goles por um dos aros, e voou graciosamente junto à torcida, comemorando.

-_ Ronald Weasley!_

Ron gritou e em meio a um pulo assustado, acabou caindo da cadeira onde estava em pé, indo ao encontro dos pés de um intrigado Harry.

- Não que Mary Stanley marcando um ponto não seja algo.. _excitante_, mas também não foi pra tanto, cara. – disse Harry, reprimindo um sorriso em meio à confusão.

Ron sentou no chão rapidamente e abriu todos os bolsos de sua calça até encontrar, no menor bolso esquerdo da parte da frente, o que procurava.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ele disse, por um momento sem saber exatamente o que fazer. A pequena moeda dourada em sua mão poderia ser facilmente confundida por um galeão. Isso se fosse normal a galeões se aquecer, tremer, emanar um violento brilho vermelho e gritar repetidamente _"Ronald Weasley!"._

- Esse não é um dos galeões da Armada do...

Um barulho ensurdecedor interrompeu Harry, quando, mais um vez, Mary Stanley atravessou a goles pelo aro principal, após um belo desvio do goleiro do Tornados.

_- 480 pontos para os Cannons, e Mary está a todo vapor hoje! Esperamos todos que ela continue assim, e também que finalmente aceite a proposta da revista Playwitch..._

- Ron? – Harry virou-se novamente para encontrar o amigo ainda no chão, segurando a nervosa moeda, parecendo estranhamente pensativo. – Você está perdendo um _belo _jogo aqui em cima...

- Não acredito! – o ruivo murmurou, ao deixar-se ser levantado por Harry.

_- E esse pomo parece estar se escondendo bem dessa vez! O jogo já dura seis horas e 42 minutos, com o Chudley na dianteira... Não estamos reclamando, é claro, e imagino que ninguém vá se incomodar de ficar mais seis horas aqui, não, é mesmo? _

Pelo barulho feito no estádio, a torcida parecia concordar.

- _Não!_ – Ron exclamou com a voz alta, finalmente, fazendo Harry pular a sua frente.

- Ron, mas o que está acontecendo...

- A Hermione está tendo o bebê! – ele esticou a mão segurando a moeda brilhante ao amigo, como que provando o fato. Harry piscou.

- E a moeda resolveu vir te avisar...?

- Ela tinha enfeitado a moeda para se aquecer quando fosse a hora, como na época da A.D. – Ron passou a mão na testa, já não mais olhando o campo, que agora parecia um grande coral cantando o hino do Chudley Cannons.

- Só aquecer?

- Pelo visto ela resolveu se prevenir. – Ron mirou novamente o galeão, que pareceu causar uma pequena explosão na mão dele, soltando uma fumaça dourada.

_"E quando você sentir essa moeda ficar quente, você trate de largar o que quer que esteja fazendo, e vir correndo me encontrar, Ron..."_

Um forte barulho invadiu o campo, quando, de novo, Mary marcou outro ponto. Ron se assustou, e acordou de seu devaneio.

_- Ronald Weasley, aparate no Hospital St. Mungus, AGORA!_

A moeda passou a gritar frases inteiras, e Ron pulou em seu lugar, com uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Harry, vem! – o ruivo puxou a camisa do amigo, tentando abrir caminho até a saída da cabine.

- Mas...

- Vem!

- Ok. Droga...

_- Mais um ponto de Mary Stanley! A torcida vai a loucura e parece gritar algo para a jogadora...O que é mesmo? Ora, Londres, não esqueça que ela é comprometida! Viktor Krum não parece muito feliz na cabine especial do Chudley..._

* * *

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night _** **_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

Hermione não sabia o que a incomodava mais, no momento. Se era o livro de Aritmancia Avançada que ela lia há semanas e tivera que largar justo agora que estava prestes a desvendar o segredo no número 45 nas equações básicas de Bohr; se era sua mãe andando, parte admirada, parte assustada, pelos corredores do St. Mungus, soltando pequenos gritos ao deparar com coisas como um elfo doméstico ou um bruxo com asas de morcego em sua cabeça; se era a Sra. Weasley comentando o nascimento de cada um de seus filhos ao seu ouvido; ou se era a enfermeira que a acompanhava até o quarto, tratando-na com uma voz fina e um excesso irritante de gentilezas, e fazendo questão de lembrar Hermione a todo momento de respirar corretamente.

Não havia maneira de decidir o que tornava a situação pior, mas pensar no assunto ao menos a distraía do enorme bebê que estava prestes a sair de seu corpo.

- Ginny, cadê o babaca do seu irmão?

O que estava ajudando a realmente distraí-la era a perspectiva do que faria quando finalmente encontrasse Ron. No momento a idéia de usar apenas um feitiço para atingir tanto o marido quanto a irritante enfermeira estava se formando belamente em sua cabeça.

- Já estou tentando de novo, Hermione, agüenta firme! – Ginny se refugiou no canto do quarto ao qual haviam chegado, a enfermeira loira empurrando a maca na qual Hermione estava deitada, com sua mãe, sua sogra e sua cunhada acompanhando de perto.

- Acalme-se, querida, respire fundo. – a voz fina e calma da enfermeira ao seu ouvido trouxe uma idéia brilhante de feitiço para ser usado nos dois.

- Eu _estou _respirando

- Querida, ouça a senhora, ela com certeza é uma... – A Sra. Granger foi até a filha, carinhosamente, e parou em admiração quando a enfermeira sacudiu a varinha e Hermione flutuou levemente da maca até a cama - ah... bruxa muito eficiente em seu trabalho.

- Ok, mãe, eu... Aii! – de uma maneira que estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente e menos agradável, as já conhecidas dores a invadiram novamente, a um nível que Hermione imaginava não existir quando, há menos de uma hora, ela havia caído no chão de seu apartamento em meio a sua primeira contração. – Por Merlin, vocês não tem alguma poção ou um..._ ai! _

- Eu espero que esse aí não tenha puxado o pai, porque aquele pestinha me deixou 72 horas em trabalho de parto, sabia... – a Sra. Wealsey acomodou-se em uma das poltronas do quarto puxando a varinha e continuando o trabalho de lã que flutuava ao seu lado. – Os gêmeos, pelo contrário, saíram umas duas horas depois que minha bolsa arrebentou. Vai entender.

- Falando no _pestinha_, _aii..._ – Hermione apertou o lençol da cama com força, imaginando, invariavelmente, que este fosse a mão de Ron.

- Estou chamando, Hermione... – Ginny mostrou a moeda dourada que não mais somente piscava, como pulava, soltava um apito leve e chegou a explodir em fumaça dourada duas vezes. – Eu vou até a Recepção ver se não consigo mais informações sobre o jog- Ginny parou no meio do quarto e arregalou os olhos para a mãe, que prontamente se levantou e foi até a cama levando o casaquinho de lã vermelha que estava fazendo. – er... sobre o tempo. Já volto!

Todo o ódio, desprezo, preconceito e raiva que Hermione sentira, em toda sua vida, em relação ao Quadribol, parecia ter se acumulado em uma panela a temperaturas altíssimas, e estava a pouquíssimos minutos de atingir um ponto crítico e explodir em escalas astronômicas. Qualquer lembrança de vitórias da Grifinória, de defesas espetaculares de Ron, ou mesmo da alegria do marido durante o Campeonato Inglês e a surpreendente campanha bem sucedida do Chudley Cannons haviam desaparecido de sua memória, e no momento só o que ela podia pensar era que Ron não estava ali por causa de um _maldito jogo inútil._

- Olhe querida, não ficou lindo? – a Sra. Wealsey já havia se colocado ao lado da cama e fazia as agulhas de tricô flutuarem, ainda trabalhando, na frente de Hermione, mostrando um inacabado suéter vermelho e dourado, trazendo um enorme brasão da Grifinória na frente.

- Ah.. Sim, Sra. Weasley, obrigada.

- Incrível... – a mãe da garota olhava fascinada para as agulhas trabalhando sozinhas – Sabe, eu fiz todo seu enxoval a mão.

- Sem mágica...? – foi a vez da ruiva se virar admirada.

- Sem nem uma máquina de costura.

- Incrível... Eu mal me lembro como dar um ponto sem usar a varinha.

- Ah, é bastante relaxante.

- Querida, vou chamar o Medi-bruxo no comando, mas não hesite em me chamar se qualquer coisa acontecer, certo? – a enfermeira, que até então arrumava os travesseiros da cama, afagou carinhosamente os cabelos de Hermione antes de sair do quarto, vítima de olhares fulminantes felizmente não vistos por ela.

- Ok, se eu por acaso esquecer como se respira, chamo sua ajuda...

* * *

_**All your life **_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

A sala de espera do Hospital St. Mungus haveria de ser considerado um dos lugares mais exóticos da face da Terra. A própria Ginny, uma bruxa quase formada em Feitiços Avançados, sentiu-se admirada ao passar por um homem que adquirira a estampa do mapa mundi e se encontrava com a pele azul com pequenos espaços verdes e o mapa da Rússia no meio do rosto, uma mulher que a todo momento espirrava um pequeno duende pelo nariz, e três pessoas com enormes laranjas no lugar de suas cabeças, conversando de maneira indignada num sofá no canto da sala.

- Toda final de campeonato é essa baderna. Rivalidades estúpidas... – um Medi-bruxo passou atrás de Ginny comentando com outro, enquanto chamava as três laranjas para entrarem pelo corredor.

Ginny lembrou-se a que havia vindo, e, pela terceira vez naquele dia, segurou a moeda perto da boca e apontando a varinha para a mesma.

- Ronald Weasley, venha até o St. Mungus, rápido! – ela disse, da maneira mais discreta que pôde, para não atrair ainda mais atenção por estar falando diretamente com um galeão vermelho brilhante. – _Ronald, se você não trouxer essa sua bunda gorda para dentro desse hospital em cinco segundos eu juro que vou..._

Cortando o - quase – silêncio da sala de estar do hospital, ao mesmo tempo que a mulher espirrava um duende particularmente barulhento, entraram correndo na sala duas figuras que Ginny por um momento quase achou serem duas outras laranjas.

- Eu.. Oi... ah... – Ron apoiou o braço no balcão de informações tentando recuperar o fôlego, apertando o peito da blusa laranja berrante – Eu preciso...

- Com licença... – Harry se encostou numa pilastra próxima também ofegante, segurando um enorme chapéu laranja e voltando-se para a bruxa atrás do balcão. - Ele tá tendo um filho. Quer dizer...

- Onde fica..

- Onde, pelas barbas de Merlin, vocês andaram?

- Ginny! – Ron andou até a irmã e a segurou pelos ombros, abraçando-na rapidamente, ainda ligeiramente sem fôlego – Onde está Hermione?

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

- Não se pode aparatar dentro do estádio, eu corri até...

- _Nós_ corremos até a rua, - Harry interrompeu, sem esconder a ligeira insatisfação na voz – e então tivemos que correr de uns torcedores malucos...

- Eles estavam transformando a cabeça das pessoas em laranjas, e ninguém acreditou em mim quando eu disse que minha mulher estava tendo um filho, e..

- Nós corremos – terminou Harry – bastante.

- Onde está Hermione?

Ginny mirou o irmão em parte com compaixão pela história, em parte um pouco curiosa para ver o que aconteceria em seguida, e suprimindo a maior parte de si, que tentava rir compulsivamente.

- Eu trocaria de blusa se fosse você. – ela ainda advertiu, antes que fizesse sinal para Ron segui-la até o quarto.

* * *

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night **_

_**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**_

Quando Hermione saísse do Hospital, ela já sabia exatamente o que faria. Abandonaria o curso de Aritmancia e se inscreveria no curso mais próximo de Magia Biológica e começaria uma pesquisa intensiva para achar uma poção analgésica que possibilitasse a mulheres bruxas dar a luz de uma maneira fácil, rápida e sem dor. Não haveria de ser difícil, o mundo mágico que tinha suas prioridades tão trocadas e estúpidas ao ponto de achar mais utilidade em um feitiço para aumentar o conforto em uma vassoura. Porcos chauvinistas.

- Aii... – já na quinta contração em menos do duas horas, Hermione fechava os olhos e respirava rapidamente, enquanto sua mãe e sua sogra a amparavam e murmuravam frases de encorajamento, ainda que com um pouco de receio.

- Vamos, querida, faz parte da vida... – sua mãe afagava seu cabelo levemente.

- Pois não deveria! Cadê minha varinha? – ela apalpou a beirada da cama, onde sabia ter deixado sua varinha, e a apertou com força e esperança cega – Tem de haver um feitiço para melhorar-_aii!_

- Não há como remediar, querida. A não ser pensar que daqui a pouco você estará com um pequeno ruivinho em seus braços... – a Sra. Weasley não conseguia esconder um enorme sorriso.

Mas no momento só havia um ruivo que Hermione queria ver, e ela faria questão de fazê-lo se arrepender de ter algum dia se interessado por um esporte bruxo idiota. Faíscas vermelhas saíram de sua varinha, fazendo sua mãe pular de susto.

- Um ruivinho ou um moreninho, não é mesmo? – adicionou a Sra. Granger, com um sorriso polido, após se recuperar da repentina mágica.

- Bem, ainda está para nascer uma criança nessa família que tenha ignorado o gene do cabelo ruivo... – a Sra. Weasley sorriu com um quê de orgulho.

- Exatamente. – completou a trouxa ainda sorrindo polidamente.

- Então é melhor que nasça logo ou eu vou aparatar agora atrás de uma cesarian- _ai!_

- Calma, querida... respire fundo, assim rápido..

- _Eu sei respirar!_ – Hermione apertou os olhos e gemeu de dor novamente, tentando pensar em algum feitiço útil, mas conseguindo apenas soltar as inúteis faíscas escarlate – O problema não é esse..

_Ron, o dia que eu te pegar... _

- Hermione!!

- _...eu vou te matar!!!_

A Sra. Granger costumava ser calma e tranqüila, o que a possibilitou, durante todo o tempo que estivera no hospital, não gritar de pavor toda vez que via algo sendo flutuado ou conjurado por pequenos pedaços de madeira. Ela não foi, no entanto, forte o suficiente para deixar de berrar assustada quando, repentinamente, uma dúzia de passarinhos amarelos surgiram da varinha que Hermione segurava, e voaram numa velocidade recorde em direção ao ruivo que entrava no quarto.

* * *

_**All your life **_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**_

Algumas dúzias de profissionais do hospital, entre Medi-bruxos, enfermeiros e até um elfo doméstico apareceram na porta do quarto, atraídos pelo barulho. Ginny tentou sorrir naturalmente e sinalizar para que eles não se preocupassem, mas aparentemente três pessoas gritando e o barulho de várias asas batendo não fazia muita parte da rotina da ala de maternidade do Hospital. Demorou um certo tempo até que a Sra. Weasley acalmasse a mãe de Hermione, fazendo-na sentar-se na poltrona do quarto, momento em que a própria Hermione deixou de soltar exclamações de dor e só o que sobrou foi o barulho de uma dúzia de canários batendo asas e os apelos desesperados de Ron, que se desvencilhava como podia dos animais.

- Hermione... pára.. com isso! _Aiii-_ Ron sacudia os braços impedindo os pássaros de bicá-lo no rosto.

- Você acha que _isso_ é dor? – a varinha da garota ainda faiscou perigosamente, mas um momento depois Hermione sacudiu o pequeno pedaço de madeira e os canários desapareceram em meio a fumaça dourada.

A Sra. Granger mirava a filha como se a visse pela primeira vez, e as agulhas da Sra. Weasley voltaram a tricotar em alta velocidade. Harry se arrastou até o sofá e se sentou o mais discretamente possível, escondendo o chapéu alaranjado e cruzando os braços numa tentativa fracassada de esconder o laranja berrante de sua camiseta.

- Aqui está ele, Hermione... – a voz de Ginny foi a primeira coisa que se ouviu, ainda que timidamente, após o pequeno pandemônio estabelecido no quarto.

- Hermione! Você está bem? – Ron se aproximou relutante da cama.

- Tente dar a luz a um Weasley teimoso e aí você me diz se está bem _aaiii_... – seu olhar soltou faíscas e então Hermione apertou novamente a barriga, gemendo de dor.

- Então é um menino? – Ron se aproximou, os olhos brilhando, segurando a mão da esposa. Foi recepcionado por um tapa na nuca.

- Seu machista!

A enfermeira loira excessivamente educada voltou a entrar no quarto, expulsando a multidão de funcionários que havia se acumulado na frente da porta, e foi até Hermione, passando a mão novamente em seu cabelo.

- Tudo bem com você, querida? – ela perguntou e aparentemente aceitou os bufos irritados vindos da morena como resposta.

Mais uma vez Hermione gritou de dor, sendo desta vez acompanhado por Ron, cuja mão esquerda estava sendo apertada pela esposa. A enfermeira soltou um suspiro de solidariedade particularmente irritante, e encostou a varinha na barriga de Hermione, que soltou pequenas faíscas verdes.

- Ora, mas já passou da hora desse danadinho nascer! – ela anunciou, levantando novamente a varinha e fazendo sair uma fumaça azul, que saiu voando e atravessou a porta, sumindo corredor afora.

- Ah, para _isso_ vocês tem um feitiço! – Hermione ainda exclamou, antes que voltasse a soltar um gemido agudo.

Um Medi-bruxo chegou rapidamente no quarto, atraído pela fumaça azul, e foi até a cama onde Hermione estava deitada.

- Então, preparada? – disse o homem alto e moreno, posicionando-se aos pés da pequena cama.

Para o quê exatamente ele não disse, mas em alguns segundos Harry havia levantado, murmurando algo e arrastando Ginny para fora da sala. A Sra. Weasley foi até o filho e deu um beijo em sua testa, passou a mão suavemente na de Hermione e sorriu desejando 'Boa sorte'.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok, filha? – a Sra. Granger beijou Hermione no rosto, e a garota acenou com um sorriso nervoso. Ela ainda murmurou algo para Ron e então as duas futuras avós saíram do quarto.

- Está na hora de seu filho nascer, vamos lá!

* * *

_**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night**_

- Então o nome dele é "_14 – Weasley"?_

- Droga, o _meu_ filho ia se chamar Quatorze!

- Paciência, irmão, você terá que se contentar com Quinze. Ou Treze.

- Você acha que dois Quatorzes na mesma família traria confusão?

- Acho que não... _'Vem com a vovó, Charlie, Quatorze, Quatorze-bis...!' _

- Fred, George! Vocês conseguiram vir!

Ginny desceu o corredor até os irmãos, que se encontravam parados em frente a uma grande janela de vidro, dentro donde mais de uma dúzia de bebês, alguns recém-nascidos, outros já mostrando alguns dias de vida, estavam, deitados em pequenos berços de madeira branca.

- Ele não é uma graça? Acabaram de trazê-lo para cá.

- Nós tentamos chegar a tempo para o grande evento. – disse Fred, apontando para o bebê mais próximo do vidro, envolto em um lençol azul.

- Mas no meio do caminho percebemos que realmente não queríamos _ver_ o grande evento. – completou George sem se esforçar para esconder uma careta.

- Não seja bobo, ninguém viu nada. – Ginny deu um tapa de leve no braço do irmão. – Eles só vão fazer alguns testes e já vão levá-lo de volta para a Hermione...

- Quem, o Quatorzinho? – Fred fez gestos infantis com a mão, chamando a atenção do bebê através do vidro.

- Eles ainda nem tiveram tempo de dar o nome – Ginny não reprimiu um sorriso ao ver o bebê se mexendo na outra sala – Hermione estava muito cansada. E Ron também, acham que vão ter que enfaixar a mão dele.

- E a mamãe, onde está? – George perguntou.

- A última vez que eu a vi, ela e a Sra. Granger estavam correndo atrás do medi-bruxo que trazia o bebê para cá.

- Ah, Quatorzinho, você vai crescer um filhinho da vovó de marca maior... – Fred continuava falando em tons infantis, olhando diretamente para o bebê.

- Felizmente você terá titios para te ensinar sobre o mundo... – George acrescentou, batendo de leve no vidro.

- Espero que isso não inclua ursinhos de pelúcia enfeitiçados. – Ginny comentou.

- Mas ele tem que aprender a se defender!

Por um momento, o bebê fez um movimento maior, afastando o lençol que lhe tapava parte do rosto. Os três Weasley observaram em silêncio, e Ginny pôde distinguir um sorriso orgulhoso nos semblantes idênticos dos irmãos.

- Ele se parece com o Ron, não acham? – disse a ruiva, analisando os finos fios vermelhos de cabelo que já saiam da cabecinha do neném.

- Coitado, Ginny, ainda é cedo para falar algo assim! – repreendeu George.

- Mas aquele nariz não é um bom presságio. – completou Fred com a voz baixa. Ginny cutucou o irmão, incapaz de deixar escapar um pequeno riso.

Barulhos de passos rápidos se aproximaram até que um ofegante e suado Harry apareceu no corredor, andando apressado até Ginny e os gêmeos.

- Eles ganharam!

- Olha, com esse nariz eu não tenho muita certeza, não... – Fred murmurou, escondendo o rosto da janela ao seu lado.

- O Chudley Canons, ganhou o campeonato! – adicionou Harry, sorrindo. Ele se virou para a janela e mirou o bebê com atenção.

- Por isso você disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltou mais, não é? – falou Ginny.

- A gente devia comprar uma roupa laranja para ele, o que você acha? – Harry voltou-se para Ginny, com um sorriso igualmente alegre e carinhoso.

- Claro, Hermione ia adorar. – A ruiva não conteve sua vontade de segurar sua mão - que tal a gente voltar para você avisar o Ron que o Chudley ganhou?

Na mesma hora, Fred e George exclamaram algo, e, do outro lado da sala, uma enfermeira loira pegou cuidadosamente o bebê, enrolou-o melhor nas cobertas e o levou para fora da sala, saindo por um corredor oposto.

- Estão levando ele. – exclamou Harry, olhando curioso para o pequeno berço agora vazio.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto. – Ginny o puxou e fez sinal para que os irmãos a seguissem.

* * *

_**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly **_

_**Into the light of the dark black night **_

- Ron vai ficar doido quando souber que os Chudley ganharam. – Fred comentava, ao chegarem perto do quarto número 14.

Enquanto George olhava o número do quarto e soltava uma exclamação de entendimento, tornou-se claro que não seria a vitória do Chudley Canons que deixaria Ron doido.

- Será que ele já sabe? – perguntou Harry, ao baterem na porta e um som de voz alta e variada ultrapassou a madeira. A voz do recente pai se transformava em segundos de alta e alegre para aguda e recheada de elogios e diminutivos.

- Harry, amigo! – a porta se abriu e um radiante Ron, segurando a pequena criança, puxou o moreno para dentro – Ginny! Fred e George, que bom que vieram!

- Ron, você não vai acreditar...

- Harry, vem segurar seu afilhado!

- Quê? – Harry olhou surpreso para o amigo, mas logo Ron empurrava o bebê em seus braços, e ele só conseguiu olhar para os pequenos olhinhos cinzas da criança, com um sorriso bobo.

- Ron quer dizer – Hermione, apesar do sorriso de pura felicidade que camuflava sua expressão cansada, era a única da sala que ainda falava em tons normais, e não como se tivesse acordado de repente vinte anos mais nova – que nós ficaríamos felizes se você aceitasse ser o padrinho dele.

Harry continuou sorrindo para o bebê, e em pouco tempo já estava falando com a mesma voz aguda e repleta de diminutivos de Ron.

- É claro que eu vou ser seu padrinho, não, é, mesmo? – ele brincava com os dedinhos minúsculos do bebê, com Ron ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo.

- Nós vamos ter _muito_ trabalho, George. – Fred observou, com uma expressão em parte cansada em parte pensativa.

- Nem me fale. Se nós não nos envolvermos logo, ele vai crescer mais mimado que o Malfoy.

A porta se abriu sem cerimônias e as duas avós entraram, engrossando o coral de vozes agudas. A Sra. Weasley foi até Hermione, deitada na cama, e a mostrou o pequeno casaquinho vermelho e dourado, já pronto.

- Para o nosso futuro grifinório!

- Imagina só como o pequeno Quatorze vai se sentir na cerimônia do chapéu seletor... – comentou Fred.

- Quatorze? – Hermione interviu, analisando o pequeno casaco, uma vez que a Sra. Weasley agora carregava o neném, e o levava até a mãe.

- É o que está escrito na etiqueta dele. – George apontou para a pequena pulseira de papel alaranjado, onde estava escrito a identificação da criança.

- Sobre isso... – ela chamou Ron, que se sentou ao seu lado, na cabeceira da cama. Eles já haviam conversado sobre nomes. Após várias discussões em que Ron tentara nomear a criança em homenagem a antigos jogadores de quadribol, ou Hermione insistira em usar o nome de sua avó – o qual Ron mal conseguia pronunciar -, eles acabaram concordando em duas possibilidades, fosse menino ou menina.

- Ah, sim.. – Ron apoiou a mão esquerda na da esposa, apenas para retirar esta rapidamente, num instinto, e massageá-la com a direita – Nós já escolhemos um nome para ele. – toda atenção do quarto se voltou para ele, sendo apenas interrompido por um sussurro de Fred.

- Então vou poder chamar _meu _filho de Quatorze?

- Nós vamos chamá-lo de Arthur. – ele terminou, ignorando o irmão. A Sra. Weasley deu um suspiro de satisfação e beijou, longamente, o neto em seus braços, o filho e a nora, enquanto entregava o pequeno Arthur para Hermione.

- Arthur Billius Weasley, com certeza? – arriscou George.

- Arthur _Ronald_ Weasley. – disse Ron entre dentes, abraçando a mulher e ignorando os irmãos atrás de si.

- Ah, Tio Billius ficará decepcionado.

- E nós também. – disse Fred num sussurro audível.

* * *

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

Há nove meses que Hermione vivia da maneira que sempre sonhara. Não que os enjôos matinais ou dores nas costas fossem partes do seu sonho de consumo, mas todo o resto: acordar junto com Ron, e saírem juntos para o trabalho no Ministério, ir correndo até sua sala para mostrar-lhe o bebê chutando pela primeira vez, os almoços nos domingos na Toca e todos os trabalhos de lã que a Sra. Weasley já a mostrava. Nunca havia pensando, anteriormente, em ter um filho tão cedo, mas ao viver todas essas coisas ao lado de Ron, ela vira como sempre desejara tanto isso.

O pequeno Arthur se remexeu em seu colo, e ela o levou até o rosto, beijando de leve o topo da cabecinha mole. Ron apertou seu ombro, e a beijou na bochecha.

- Desculpe pela sua mão. – ela comentou, ao perceber que a mão esquerda do marido se apresentava duas vezes maior do que o normal, e ele a balançou, despreocupado, soltando um pequeno gemido de dor em seguida.

- Tudo bem... Considere isso 'dor solidária'. – ele adicionou com um sorriso.

Hermione brincou com as mãozinhas do filho, e uma delas apertou fortemente o dedo indicador da mãe, levantando a pulseira de papel laranja, onde estava escrito '14-Weasley'. Ela lembrou-se de algo.

- Acho que ele vai ser torcedor do Chudley Canons. – ela disse, rindo e mestrando a pulseira de um laranja quase tão forte quanto as blusas de Harry e Ron.

- Não se depender da gente. – continuou Fred com uma piscadela.

- Tendo nascido no dia da primeira vitória do time em séculos, acho que ele está fadado a ser! – comentou Ginny, distraída.

Ron escorregou um pouco da cama.

- _Nós ganhamos?_ – sua voz conseguiu ficar ainda mais aguda do que quando conversava com o filho recém nascido.

- Ah, é, Ron. – Harry levantou-se de repente da poltrona no canto do quarto – 720 a 490 para os Canons! Crowell pegou o pomo há uma hora e meia.

O sorriso no rosto de Ron aumentou de uma maneira que não parecia possível e ele apertou o já amassado emblema do time na altura do peito. Quem olhasse com mais atenção poderia ver as pequenas lágrimas se formando no canto dos seus olhos.

- Que tal o nome dele ser Arthur Crowell Weasley? – ele se abaixou para perguntar a Hermione, na altura de seu ouvido.

- Nem pensar. – ela respondeu prontamente.

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

_**FIM**_

* * *

_N/A:_ Um pequeno recado para lembrar a todos como um(a) autor(a) fica feliz ao ver uma review de qualquer uma de suas histórias! Não que esse lembrete tenha segundas intenções... 


End file.
